Shop Quest
After being recruited, Vanilla sets up a shop in the Pocket Castle. This allows you to buy the merchandise of most item shops without having to navigate through the cities or villages. The shop’s inventory starts with a few virtually useless items, but grows steadily as you advance through this quest. Her full inventory contains the following: This quest can be started as soon as Vanilla is recruited, but several seemingly unrelated actions need to be taken to finish it. These include the saving the merchant from Talus Hill, recruitment of Mini, curing the harpy epidemic and getting the healing seashell for the dark elf in Enrika. Vanilla needs to be in party when you’re talking with her future trading partners. Walkthrough #Save the Talus Hill merchant. # Recruit Vanilla (if you started an NG+ and want to restock the shop, you need to go through the process of recruiting her again or the following won’t trigger). #Open Vanilla's shop in the Pocket Castle. #Talk to the merchant from Iliasville who sent you to Talus (adds Herb to the shop and gives Little Shop of Horas Medal). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to the merchant from Iliasville again. #Talk to the Mandragora at Talus Hill (Antidote Grass, Full Moon Grass, Eye Drops). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to Mini in the castle (Phoenix Tail). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to the harpy in the Harpy Village item shop (Harpy Feather, Thread of Guidance). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to the storehouse keeper in alternate world Rostrum (Fire Stone, Ice Stone, Thunder Stone). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to the dark elf in Enrika item shop (Echo Grass, Restorative). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to Ilias Port shopkeeper. #Talk to the samurai in the Ilias Temple job explanation room (Shuriken, A Nice Shop Medal). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to San Ilia shopkeeper. #Talk to Elka in Monte Carlo (High-Quality Herb). #Go talk to Sabasa shopkeeper (Boost Drink, Lucky Mallet, Holy Water, Wind Stone, Earth Stone, Water Stone). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to the samurai again (Fuma Shuriken). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to the Witch Hunt Village shopkeeper (the Witch Hunt Village Sidequest needs to be completed). #Go get the Ugly Stone from Saloon’s Abandoned Mine and give it to her. #Go back to Witch Hunt Village and give the shopkeeper the Ugly Stone (Holy Stone, Dark Stone, Fully Stocked Shop Medal). #Talk to the Grand Noah shopkeeper #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to Scorpion Girl at the entrance to the Pyramid (Gold Needle). #Talk to Cornelia in Pocket Castle (Grimoire Page). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to Mermaid Merchant in Plansect Village (Green Wind Stone, Orange Earth Stone, Blue Water Stone) (the Plansect sidequest must be resolved first.). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to Grangold Item Shop Owner. Talk to Female Mage in Grangold Storehouse (Red Fire Stone, Blue Ice Stone, Yellow Lightning Stone). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to Succubus Village Item Shop (De-Love Potion, Potato). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to Elf merchant in Yamatai Village Snake Shrine after retrieving the Red Orb. #She will ask you to give her a Silver Dragon Statue. You can find it in the Monster Lord's Castle (Alt), inside the room with some piles of gold. #Go back to the Elf merchant and give her the Silver Dragon Statue (White Holy Stone, Black Dark Stone). #Open Vanilla's shop. #Talk to Snow Heaven Item Shop Owner. #She will ask you to find a Spirit Powder. You can find it in the temple south of Snow Heaven. #Go back to the Angel, and give her the Spirit Powder (Miracle Drug). #Talk to Vanilla back at the castle (Vanilla’s Great Shop Medal). Category:Side Quests Category:Guides Category:Companion Side Quests